


Half-Dressed

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Office AU [75]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Genderbending, Het, Human, Implied/Referenced Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:17:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4599519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cyclonus looks good without a shirt on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half-Dressed

Tailgate sat up in hotel bed, wearing Cyclonus’s shirt, which was way too large for her. She was seated in the center of the large bed, still a bit sweaty and tired from the… four? Five? She had lost count of how many rounds they had done that night, but she still had the energy to sit up.   
  
She looked up at her boss as he stood up in front of the bed, pulling up his pants. She bit her bottom lip as she admired his form. Under his clothes, one would think he was skinny or bony. In truth, he was a rather muscular man; it was just that he looked leaned under the clothing. He was rather strong too, which made her blush at the thought.   
  
She still didn’t understand why someone like him would sleep with someone like her. She looked down at her half-naked body, knowing very well how she was… not the ideal woman. She was plump, heavy, the “fat girl” of her department– not someone that Cyclonus would be with. She knew she wasn’t obese or anything, but she was still chubby and, by most men’s standards, unattractive. Surely there were other women out their eager to be this man’s sex friend…  
  
Not that she didn’t enjoy the sex or anything. She felt loved when he would do it with her, especially with how… aggressive he would get with her. She hadn’t felt like that in a long time, so she enjoyed being with him like this.   
  
“Tailgate.”  
  
The woman looked up, eyes widening when she saw that he had sat down in front of her. She blushed at the sight of his chest and looked down.  
  
“Why are you looking away from me?”  
  
“I… I just-mmm…”   
  
He didn’t let her finish her sentence as his arms wrapped around her, one hand at the back of her head and the other around her body as he pulled her into a soft kiss. She reached up and ran her hands across his naked chest, knowing that he seemed to like when she did that. His hands ran down to his shirt on the short woman, easily unbuttoning it and reaching inside.   
  
She shuddered and closed her eyes, knowing very well that there was another round yet to come.


End file.
